


five fluffy ficlets

by OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch



Category: The Prom (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, because we have a movie now omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch/pseuds/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch
Summary: What it says on the tin: Fluffy Greenelan goodness.  And there are five of them.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	five fluffy ficlets

**Play**

“Euw. Stop doing that, Alyssaaa.” Emma rubs her cheek vigorously.

Alyssa crosses her arms and looks at Emma. Her face is stern. “That’s what I’m supposed to do at the end of this scene, dummy.” She pokes a finger at Emma’s hunter green costume. “When Marian kisses Robin, he’s not sposed to say euw.”

Emma frowns. “We’re not even doing the scene now. Mrs. B just said to stand on our Xs.”

“My mom says practice can make things perfect.” Alyssa sighs at her scene partner. “And she says my dad is gonna come to the play.”

“So? My mom and dad are coming too… I think.” Emma tugs at her costume’s collar because it was itching her. “I just wanna be the tree. Why did Jordan have to get chicken pops,” she mumbles.

“Chicken _pox_ ,” Alyssa corrects her Robin Hood. “Anyway, I like kissing you better than Jordan. He’s such...” Alyssa squints as if trying to search for the word in a far distance. “A _boy_.” 

Emma giggles as though Alyssa’s words tickled her. “Boys. Euw.” 

They both share another giggle. Soon they forget about the whole exchange and start playing rounds of tic tac toe hand claps.

  
  


**Summer**

And she laughs. The kind of laugh that crinkles her nose and the sides of her eyes and–

Hm. What was that? She must have missed Alyssa asking her a question. Because Alyssa is now looking at her and waiting for a response.

Quick, say something.

“I love you.” 

Oh no, not _that_ something. Say something else, something funny to distract her. “Uh…”

Alyssa reaches out and tucks Emma’s hair behind her ear. The halcyon sun behind Alyssa is low, a thin band of orange that’s magically sending sprays of pastels into the sky... gold, violet and blue across the fluffy clouds above them.

Emma closes her eyes and lets the sensation of Alyssa’s tender touch wash over her. If she could draw what she’s feeling right now it would be a picture of her heart and it would be glowing. Gold, violet and blue. 

She wonders if it will always feel like this. When Alyssa is near her, or touching her Emma feels completely in her own skin instead of wanting to crawl out of it.

Then Alyssa’s lips are on hers, soft and gentle. When Alyssa backs away Emma automatically licks her lips, tasting Alyssa’s lip gloss. Cupcakes. Vanilla. Sprinkles.

“I love you, too, you dummy.”

With Alyssa by her side, she can just breathe and everything is okay. And senior year is going to be amazing.

**Homecoming**

If she slips out now and hurries, she may still be able to catch her. 

Looking this way and that, checking that nobody who matters might notice, Alyssa heads out to the far end of the parking lot. That’s where Emma always parks. 

“It’ll take a whole lot more effort for them to hike down this end to egg my truck,” she said one time.

The crowd thins out as Alyssa walks farther away from the football field and soon it’s just a cheshire moon, the cool night air, and a powder blue truck hidden in the shadows, in the farthest corner of asphalt.

Alyssa spots the familiar figure walking towards it and out of habit she glances behind and around before calling out, “Emma!”

The figure halts and swings around immediately. Alyssa sees the smiling face of her girlfriend who doesn’t stop beaming as Alyssa starts walking towards her.

Feeling unassailable after being elevated to the highest rung of her small-town high school’s social ladder (even if only for today), she picks up the pace and runs as best as she can in heels the final short distance and throws her arms around Emma.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Emma says softly. And then she shakes her head as if she isn’t sure about saying that.

“I tried to find you earlier...”

“We had to clear the stage. Haul our stuff back to the band room.”

“I’m glad I caught you now.”

Emma smiles again and Alyssa’s heart flutters. She feels Emma's arms around her giving a squeeze.

“You should go back. The court will notice they're missing their queen." 

Emma held Alyssa’s gaze, her eyes communicating the words they only whisper to each other in quiet.

Alyssa brushes her hand across the strands of hair that stuck out at odd angles under Emma's beanie, pushing them aside. Then she tiptoes and places a kiss onto the tip of Emma's nose, on her reddened cheek (and Emma scrunches her face like she always does) before pressing a final kiss onto her lips. 

She hooks her pinky finger over Emma’s as though making a solemn promise. “Emma Nolan. I might be their homecoming queen tonight. But I will always be your girl.”

  
  


**Prom, Take Two**

It was not our first. It won’t be our last. It was neither chaste, nor particularly scandalous. It was Goldilocks, perfect in that moment.

It was the beginning of something new. It was drawing back the curtains, throwing the windows open, letting the world in and make people see, that dancing with you was all I ever wanted. 

There on the gleaming dance floor, and on the walls strings of lights cascading down like a violet waterfall surrounding us, the music crescendoed. Your hands held mine and you pulled me into an embrace and kissed me.

You wearing those shoes, me in that dress. In that moment, the whole room, the people in it, some we know, many we don’t… everything faded away. 

Until there was just you. You happened. You took my breath away. It was always you, and will always be you.

  
  


**Will You?**

So will you?

Will I what?

Be home by Christmas morning?

Fingers crossed. If flights aren’t canceled, I’m gonna be there with bells on.

Just bells?

… If you want. But those seats on the plane can really chafe.

Babe... No.

Okay. Clothes too.

I just miss you.

I know. I miss you too. 

I should go. It’s almost bedtime here.

Okay. Sleep well, lovebug.

I sleep better with you next to me.

Same.

Your sleepy kisses help.

I’ll give you sleepy kisses now if you want.

Mm, it’s not the same.

No. But, listen-

… Hello?

One sec. Just... trying to find... Aha! Okay, I’m gonna blow kisses in your generation direction. If you look out the window now, you’ll catch them. Ready?

You’re such a dork.

Are you looking outside?

I am. … I love your kisses. Forever and ever.

I’ll give you kisses forever and ever.

Good night, babe.

Good night, my darling girl. I’ll be home before you know it.


End file.
